This invention relates in general to peeling systems, and more particularly to systems for peeling objects with soft interiors but hard external surfaces, such as fresh fruits.
In recent years the public has become much more inclined towards healthier diets. Consequently, increasingly greater amounts of fresh fruits and vegetables have been consumed. It is therefore desirable to provide systems for peeling fresh fruits, particularly fruits with hard external surfaces such as pineapples. Since fresh fruits are best consumed right after peeling, it is desirable that the peeling systems be suitable for use by consumers. For this reason the peeling system should be simple to operate. Preferably these systems should also be designed so that it is easy to clean, maintain and repair. Since these systems are likely to be located in either homes or in areas frequented by the public often including young children, it is desirable that these systems incorporate safety features to prevent the public, particularly young children, from accidental injuries.
Many conventional peeling systems have been used. Most of these systems, however, are intended for manufacturing usage in factories and involve bulky and complex machinery. Expert knowledge is usually required to operate, maintain and repair such systems. In some conventional systems, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,109,021 and 3,473,588 both to Loveland, for peeling pineapples, the pineapple is peeled in several stages at different locations. These conventional systems are therefore not suitable for use by consumers or in retail stores by lay operators. Furthermore, none of the conventional peeling devices includes safety features to prevent the operator or the public from accidental injury.